


Champagne & Strawberries

by laurahelen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Im horny, idk man, lol, some valentines smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurahelen/pseuds/laurahelen
Summary: Levi and reader have been together for a while now, unfortunately you two haven't been able to have a night alone until suddenly valentines day arrives and the commander dismisses everyone for the day so they can enjoy a loving company but will you and Levi finally make love? or will things just be complicated and interrupted like usual?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Champagne & Strawberries

"ugh fucksakes" You hear a voice whine and groan as you look to your side, yup that sound coming from your boyfriend and former captain, Levi. You both have been together for 6 months now and yet you still haven't done anything physical yet due to the fact that everyone keeps interrupting, like right now with his cock in your mouth you halt hearing footsteps and a knock at the door before looking up at Levi tucking his cock back in his pants before getting up from under the desk and sitting down on the couch feeling frustrated as hell and so annoyed that someone yet again has ruined your moment. 

"LEVI!" you hear an excited brown haired girl call out as you knew exactly who that voice belonged to. "Hanji, what the hell do you want? do you realize how busy i am?" Levi responded as he gave a look to her as if to say, you just interrupted us and im going to fucking kill you. "Oh no reason, just wanted to check up on you both, you both look flushed and annoyed, is everything okay?" "No everything isn't okay if you would just fuck off and leave us alone then maybe me and y/n can talk about things!" He yelled as i glanced at Hanji, my eyes wide and confused as Hanji just shrugged and giggled, "alright seem as if someone is in a bad mood so i will check on you later! bye!" she teased as she ran out of the room and i sighed holding my head. "God she's a pain" I replied as Levi simply tched and rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it, she never shuts the fuck up" He glares as he folds his arms before looking at you. "Now where were we..." he smirked as he patted his thighs and was about to unbuckle his pants when you stood up and walked to the door. "I've lost interest now" you spoke plainly as you walked out the door leaving him angry and confused as you simply walked towards your room slamming the door out of frustration and confusion.  
"FUCK!"

A few days passed and lucky enough for you, normal work wasn't needed. It was the 14th of February, Valentines day! Commander Erwin demanded everyone take the day off to spend time with their loved ones and family, for you you had no family but you had Levi. That's if Levi was wanting to see you, you hadn't spoken to him since that day you walked out after the incident with Hanji. You decided to apologize by bringing him tea, his favorite thing. "I hope he forgives me" you spoke as you held a tray with some tea on it, as you knocked softly on the door hearing a scrape of the chair from his office and the door swinging open, "Levi, I brought you some tea" "Get inside" he simply responded as he dragged you in by your arm and shut the door locking it as he grabbed the tea cup off you from the tray and demanded that you sit down in front of him on the couch. "What the fuck was the other day about?? you walked away from me and didn't speak a word and now you offer me tea?!". You didn't know which words to reply with just simply a glance at him before staring down at the ground before hearing him become impatient, "Y/N , i'm not a patient man! tell me what the hell that was all about!" You finally snapped clenching your fists as you began venting out.

"WE NEVER GET TO DO WHAT WE WANT LEVI! HELL I CAN'T EVEN TOUCH YOU WITHOUT SOMEONE INTERRUPTING, JUST FOR ONCE I WANT US TO MAKE LOVE AND NOT HAVE TO FUCKING WORRY ABOUT SOMEONE WALKING IN!!" you glared as you stared at him before seeing him drag his chair out from behind his desk and walk over to you bending down in front of you, his face now a red sort of color with his mouth a gape almost as if he couldn't believe what you were saying. "... " He said nothing before you feel his hand on your hair pulling you back to tilt your chin as he stares into your eyes, "what do you want from me Y/N" "Fuck me senseless captain" "be careful what you wish for" . You feel his mouth attack yours in a heated passionate kiss, his tongue invading your mouth as your hot muscle swirled against his. Lower regions against each other grinding as you were dragged onto his lap, your fingers clawing at his skin as you discarded his shirt and felt his mouth now attacking your neck leaving love marks. You would be angry at this but you didn't care right now, you were in heaven as far as you were concerned. "Fuck, your soaking wet" you hear him speak as you felt his fingers brushing against your wet folds, how the fuck did this bastard manage to take off your pants so quickly and tease you? You moaned softly staring at him lustfully before giving a smirk, "Only for you, Sir" you whispered as you knew that got him off real bad. 

"You fucking tease, your going to regret that" You hear him grit through his teeth as he pushed two fingers deep inside of you making you yelp out and moan, "Oh fuck! Levi". You couldn't help the moans rolling out of your mouth watching his skillful fingers slip in and out of your wet pussy, you shiver and arch your back meeting his fingers by grinding down against him as you feel his mouth on your neck and collar bones. "Oh, Levi! LEVI!" you bite your lip as you suddenly cum all over his fingers and pant coming down from your high, you hear a raspy voice whisper into your ear, "I'm not done with you yet my love" . You suddenly get pushed down against the couch as you look up to see the raven haired captain discard his pants revealing his thick hard cock, "You want this?" "Yes" "you want my cock buried deep inside of you till you are screaming my name?" "YES SIR" you moan out loud as he started pumping his cock before rubbing it all over your folds and clit watching you squirm. 

"Oh, sir please ... please fuck me!" You moan out loudly as he grits his teeth and plunges his thick cock deep inside of you, you hiss at the burning sensation before it starts to fade turning into pleasure. "Move," you gasp as he starts moving in a slow but deep motion watching your face screw up with every pull of his cock moving in and out of you. "Oh sir, your cock... it feels so good" you moan out as you start to scratch his chest and his back in pleasure. "Fuck! baby your fucking me up!" he moans out loud as he starts rutting into your wet pussy hard and fast making the couch beneath you move and shift with every thrust. You began clawing up his back good feeling the burn on his back making him loose control as he continues going faster and harder, his hands reaching down to your thighs spreading them further to bury his cock deeper inside of you. 

You could feel something in your stomach about to snap, like a knot. "LEVI, OH LEVI IM CUMMING!" you claw down his chest as you began digging your heel into his back arching high as cum rushed down out of your wet pussy and onto his thick cock, Levi lost all control and snapped his hips faster into you before pulling out and cumming all over your chest and stomach letting out a grunt. "FUCK!" he fell back onto the couch as you fell forward coming with him as you look up at him giggling. "whats so damn funny? you laughing at me cumming on you?" "No you idiot! i'm just giggling because im happy you've made me happy" . Levi smiled at that giving a chuckle as you stare at him intently his expression now looking at you blushing red, "Look stop it your embarrassing me y/n ! " You giggle more before cuddling him tight feeling him wrap his arms around you as you both fell into a deep slumber. Nothing could ruin this day, nothing.

"LEVI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? IS Y/N OKAY? I COULD HEAR MOANS!" Hanji yelled through the door as Levi and you both stare at each other with a deadpanned expression. "Fucksakes"


End file.
